


Pretty and Quiet

by mediumgrave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Clothed Sex, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Charles sees Kevin wear a skirt for the first time, and like any good boyfriend lets Kevin know how much he enjoys seeing him in it.





	Pretty and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Upskirt Sex vexy-sins

The three of them had had a family date day together. Complete with picnic and movie night (Donovan and Kevin had cornered Charles into choosing a princess movie. Which they didn't need to both pout at him, this just sent him into a laughing fit. Which made them both pout more and the cycle continued until he managed to tell them that yes that's fine.) 

It was a very nice date, and he was very glad to be able to spend time with all of them, but if Charles was honest he spent most of his time being distracted by his boyfriend. 

You see, most of the time Kevin's outfits were pretty covering. Full length shirts and pants that covered what scars he could. He assumed this was the case considering that they were living in a desert that wasn't really designed for that type of clothing. Today however, Kevin was wearing an outfit he hadn't seen him in before. A crop top in which the sleeves fell loosely off his shoulders and a flowy skirt that ended mid thigh. 

Charles assumed the change in wardrobe had been for the picnic. Kevin typically spent his time indoors at work, home, or the church. Sure he had to travel some outside, but Desert Bluffs had a pretty good Air Conditioning system. He had a habit of analyzing his boyfriend like he was an ancient God. It didn't really help his boyfriend was a prophet for his religion.

Analyzing and staring at his boyfriend's legs. Which he'd seen plenty of times before, but the new context was intoxicating.

Just little things, like the way Kevin sat. The way he fidgeted with the edge of his skirt when he had too much energy than he knew what to do with. The most distracting was the way he’d bend over, holding onto the back of it to make sure it didn’t rise up too far. 

The night was settling down now. The movie had just ended and everyone was getting ready for bed. Kevin retreated back to Charles’ room earlier, and Charles really hopes that he hasn’t gotten undressed yet. But, he had to get Donovan to bed first. He rushes a little bit with getting him into his room and kissing his forehead goodnight. Or rushes as much as a sleepy five year old will let him.

Finally he’s able to retreat to his own room. Which he finds his boyfriend sitting on the bed waiting for him, still dressed in his mildly grass stained picnic outfit. 

There are many subtle ways to let your boyfriend know that you really enjoy how an outfit looks on him. You can let him catch you as your eyes land too long on the parts of the body highlighted by the flow of the fabric. You can playfully let your hands brush across exposed skin at various points throughout your family date when you think that no one is really looking.

Or, you can find him on your bed and climb onto his lap. Charles had done the more subtle things earlier in the day, and was ready to get straight to the point. 

He locks lips with his boyfriend, holding the back of his head as he kisses him roughly. He wasn’t going to bother with a whole lot of build up. Watching the princess escape her tower and meet her royal family was foreplay enough. 

Actually, scratch that particular thought. He had been pretty turned on throughout the day though.

He lets go of the back of Kevin’s head, letting his hands travel down to Kevin’s exposed shoulders. Letting his fingers linger where the fabric met skin, feeling the contrast in textures and how well they complimented each other.

Kevin breaks the kiss first, leaning back on his hands and grinning at Charles. Kevin technically speaking was always smiling to some degree, but this particular shade of smile was colored with pride, satisfaction, and a little nervousness. 

“You know, I could dress up more for you if you like Charles.”

“Yes please.” 

Charles slides his hands down Kevin’s shoulders to meet where the crop top’s bottom met Kevin’s chest. Barely covering him, but also making for easy access for Charles to slip his hands under it. Here his hands meet flesh, and he toys with the flesh here. 

He also isn’t really sure when he first started moving his hips to grind against Kevin, but he does notice when Kevin pushes his own against him. He catches his moan in his throat, his nails biting into Kevin to concentrate further on keeping quiet.

The two of them continued like this, biting back moans and grinding their clothed cocks against each other. Charles really enjoyed knowing how little fabric was truly separating Kevin from him. It would be so temptingly easy for him to slide a hand up his thigh and rub him. But, it was also incredibly attractive the way that the skirt slowly rose its way up Kevin’s legs, no longer covering any of what it was supposed to. 

Pants and breath took the place of moans here, ears straining to catch each hint of pleasure that lingered in warm breath. Soft squeaks of bed spring, straining and being moved with each move of hip. The feeling of skin growing clammy with how much work it was for them to get each other off like this. The spots of fabric that were growing damp with precum. The way that fabric was being pushed outward by the force of erections. All these small details were incredibly attractive to Charles as he ground into Kevin.

Charles hands eventually find purchase on Kevin’s hips, finding them much better at helping him keep his balance in the act of finding friction. This handhold also pushes Kevin’s skirt higher, the bright yellow fabric looking impossibly attractive like this. The fabric here silky and soft, Kevin’s skin is soft too but with patches of skin being textured due to scar tissue. 

The feeling is all too much too soon, and a strained noise of pleasure escapes Kevin’s mouth. 

Charles moves quickly and covers Kevin’s mouth with his palm. Kevin’s eye sockets are wide for a second before closing again. The weight of Charles’ hand welcome and grounding, also necessary considering how hard it was to keep being quiet. Not that he wasn’t trying of course. But it’s hard to concentrate when your cock is being rubbed against so aggressively. 

Kevin feels himself growing close to orgasm first, biting his lip under Charles’ palm. Sweat from palm finding its way to Kevin’s tongue. Everything still feels so nice and intense, and he’s shaking from how hard it is to be silent. He spills into his underwear, more damp now than he was before. 

It’s all Charles can do to keep from moaning at the sight. He changes position slightly again, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to pull him in tight. He grinds his hips even faster, having already had been close before, but damn close to the edge now. He bites into Kevin’s shoulder as he cums, sound muffled by the skin under his teeth.

They both fall back into the bed, Kevin squished under Charles’ weight. Chests rising and falling against one another, catching their breaths from the amount of movement. 

They would just fall asleep like this, legs half off of the bed, clothing damp and still on their bodies, but it gets more uncomfortable the longer that they lay there. So with some mild complaints from both parties they get undressed, not bothering with putting on anything new. Then, with an exchange of kisses and “I love you’s” the two of them fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcannons about Kevin and skirts but they didn't fit in, maybe I'll explore those in a different fic once Kinktober is over


End file.
